Shane McMahon round robin fiction
by Hi-I'm-New
Summary: Something happens in Shane's life, how does he cope and what happens now?
1. Introduction to the Round Robin Fiction

Hi! For all of you who don't know me, my name is Amanda and I write fan fiction. I was hunting through my files and came across the beginnings of a Shane fiction. Seeing as I have hardly any time to devote to working on this alone, I decided to make it sort of like a round robin fiction. I will post what I have so far and then you guys write your own chapter 2 and submit them to me for consideration. The best one selected by my impartial panel of judges (my nsync/bsb fiction beta readers) and then will be posted as chapter 2 and then the process starts over again for chapter 3 with you guys submitting your entries for chapter 3. This will go on until I feel the story is complete. Don't worry if your chapter is selected you will get full credit for writing that chapter. You can submit as many times as you want. There are some rules though that you must follow, if you don't your chapter submission will not be considered.  
  
Rules:  
  
1. No slash! I don't read it, nor do I write it. This means guy on guy or girl on girl.  
  
2. No putting yourself in the story. Every time I get involved in a round robin fiction everyone has to put themselves in the story and it just makes too many characters.  
  
3. No romance unless it is between Shane and Marissa. I know that this will deter some people from contributing, but I just don't like reading romance. I mean I love watching romance movies but I hate reading romance stories. Yeah I know I'm weird.  
  
4. Submissions must be at least 2 paragraphs. Your submission doesn't necessarily need to be a full chapter but if it is not please leave it as a cliff hanger because it is easier for the next author to pick up from. Don't get me wrong your full chapter can be a cliff hanger if you like.  
  
5. Don't send your submissions as an attachment, please copy them into an email and send it to me. My beta readers and I will not open attachments due to various viruses going around.  
  
6. Please spell check and grammar check your document.  
  
Submissions can be sent to either aerosync9@yahoo.com or jonesamandam@yahoo.com You have 4 days to turn in your submission for consideration. I will place at the end of each chapter the deadline for submission and the next chapter should be posted within the next 2 days or so depending on how many I receive. If I receive a lot of good submission I will post different versions of the story, it just all depends.  
  
Have fun and on with chapter one! Any questions email me at one of the above addresses. 


	2. Chapter 1: Shane I want a divorce!

Chapter 1 Author: Amanda (aka MaybeI'llUpdateSoon)  
  
Another day, another dollar earned for the WWE. Today had to be one of the worst days of my life. It was one of those days, which by the end you wanted to quit, end it all. "Fuck it, I just don't give a damn anymore", was the attitude I carried around with me most of the day, though it was buried deep inside my soul. It all started when I got out of bed this morning.  
  
*Flashback to this morning*  
  
" 'Rissa you're up early." I'm usually up, dressed, and to the office before Marissa even wakes up for the day.  
  
"Shane we need to talk"  
  
"Sure 'Rissa, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Shane I can't live like this anymore."  
  
"Like what?" I asked my wife of six years. Was it this house? The furnishings? What? I had no idea where she was headed with this conversation.  
  
"Like this Shane. You are on the road most of the week and the rest of the time you spend it in the office. You never have time for me, your wife. This is the first time in weeks we have had a conversation. You just don't care anymore."  
  
"That is not true Marissa." I said trying to defend myself, even if it was a lousy defense.  
  
"Oh really, Shane, when was the last time we had dinner together, or saw a movie, or just sat by the warm fire and cuddled. God Shane, when was the last time we had sex?  
  
"I...I...don't know?"  
  
"Exactly Shane, you don't know and if you don't know then you obviously don't care. Shane, I'm tired. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep at night. I'm tired of hoping you'll change. Shane, I'm just tired."  
  
By now Marissa was crying. Marissa was right and I knew it, I was just afraid to admit it. When I wasn't on the road with the federation I was in the office doing projects for .COM, helping Stephanie with storylines for the shows, or out scouting new talent. This left no time for Marissa. I couldn't take time off, she knew it too, but Marissa knows I love her, doesn't she?  
  
"What do you want me to do 'Rissa?" I said raising my voice. "Quit? Is that what you want me to do quit my job and give up everything I have worked so hard for and spend all my time with you?"  
  
"No Shane, I don't want you to quit, because if you do, you'll just resent me and become miserable yourself."  
  
"What do you want then? What will make you happy?" I yelled. I didn't want to yell, but I didn't know how else to react.  
  
"Shane, I... I want a divorce."  
  
"What, you want a what!!!" I knew what she said but I was taken back by it. The D word caught me off guard.  
  
"A divorce, Shane, I want a divorce. I am leaving you. I can't take you away from your work so I am taking myself away from you. You can have it all the money, the house, everything. I don't want anything from you Shane, except the divorce."  
  
"A divorce, Marissa? I love you, we can work this out, I swear. I'll ask, no I'll beg dad for some time off. Better yet I will demand time off, we'll go travel Europe patch things up. Please you can't do this to me. I love you."  
  
"I am sorry Shane, it is too late that, I am leaving you weather you give me the divorce or not. My flight leaves Friday. I'm going to Dallas to live with my sister. In the mean time I'll be staying down the street with my parents." Marissa turned to leave but stopped, she sighed. "Shane I know you love me, but show me you love me by doing this one thing for me.  
  
With that said she walked out of the room and out of my life forever. I was shocked. I was at a lost for words. I should have gone after her, to try and reason with her. She was the only woman I ever loved. Marissa was my true love. I could not let it end like this. I wanted to cry. But I did not cry and I did not go after Marissa. I did what came naturally to me; I grabbed my briefcase and car keys and left for work.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
I loosened my tie as I entered the house, our house. I was exhausted, I had spent the day acting as if everything was normal in my life. I didn't want anyone to know, not even my family. Why? I don't know, hope I guess. Maybe Marissa will change her mind. I checked the messages on the machine to see weather or not she called. She hadn't. Walking upstairs to change was hard, the wall along the staircase adorned with framed pictures of the two of us the last one taken just last month at my parents anniversary party. Marissa had seemed so happy that day, maybe it was all a façade. As I reached the top of the stairs, I paused and looked at the photo hung the minute we moved into the house. It was our wedding photo, just the two of us. It was the happiest day of my life and that is when it hit me, the pain that I had been keeping bottled up inside of me all day. I grabbed the picture off the wall and clutched to my chest, like a child holding his teddy bear, as I sank to the floor and began to cry.  
  
****You have until midnight on Sunday to submit for chapter 2**** 


End file.
